Camelot
camelot.jpg 'Area Designer' Loki 'Directions' To dirt road: 6s2e2s2e3s3wnwn2wu (from Midgaard Temple) To crossroads: 7n 'Story/History' King Arthur's kingdom lies just north of the western-most reaches of the Devahn River. Explorers report that most of the subjects of Arthur are benevolent and of an easy spirit. Mid-level+ players have found that certain sinister forces have made the side roads, waters, and forests of this beautiful kingdom very dangerous to travel. A well seasoned traveler would be wise to treat a foray into this area with a bit of seriousness...it is difficult to know what lurks in the darkness...and the road home is a long one, paved with blood. 'Mobs of Note' Black Knight - (black knight visor), Black Mage - (prismatic jewel), blue mage - (blue boots), Green Knight - (giant head shield, green club), Invisible Knight - (invisible cape, steel long sword), Jaculi - (Emerald Stone), King Evelake - (Holy Grail, Spear of David), red knight - (red belt), Sir Marhaus - (charred hilt), white knight - (white gloves), Guinevere - (Golden Cross), King Arthur - (crown of divinity, Excalibur), Merlin - (Merlin's mage bracers, Excalibur), Mordred - (golden mask, Fireblade of Mars), Morgan Le Fay - (triple-bladed dagger), mystic dragon - (mystic robes), Sir Galahad - (shield of Galahad) 'General Zone Strategies' 1. Mystic River : The Mystic River connects Midgaard to the Forests of Camelot, but there is a rather frightening set of rapids that will take you to SPLASH!, a faux DT, but a room that will make your heart race were you not expecting it. 2. Swamp of Sadness : The Swamp is one of the first mini-areas you will pass (right) on the dirt road after leaving the Devahn River. Delroon (a giant turtle) is the only mob of note in this zone. 3. Dark Forest : The Dark Forest can be found at the first left on the dirt road. You will find a mob called "The Arm", which is the Lady of the Lake's hand and arm, giver of Excalibur to Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon. In his lab, you'll find the Dryad Mage, who loads a couple of potions, the blue potion being of some use. 4. Cave of the Green Giant : Next up is the cave system of the Green Giant and Mystic Dragon (dragon's breath). Merlin's handwriting is everywhere, as we see indications of his magic by the presence of his minions, the grumps. The Green Knight (Sir Gawain's challenger) who is beheaded by Gawain in Arthurian legend is here, holding his head in his hands, two rooms above the Mystic Dragon (aggessive). 5. Top of the Hill : This east spur leads to Inside the Boulder which contains the Pit of Despair and a secret occult room wth robed skeleton worshippers arrayed about an altar. No equipment drop as far as I can tell. 6. In the Lake : Accessible via room "In a bubble," find your way to the realm of the water nymphs, dryads, ellewals and water faeries. At the far west end of this sub-area is the Underworld, featuring dirt dwarves. 7. Underworld Entrance : Realm of the Dirt Dwarves, this tiny sub-area in accessible from Inside the Tree and hooks up with the Lake mini-zone at the east end. 8. Calidone Forest : The forest maze contains both the mage and combat fields, good for low-mid level experience, some SAC equipment, and the invisible cape wand. A rare constructible part loads on Sir Marhaus. 9. Castle Carteloise : Rare loads include the Cup of the Holy Grail and the Spear of David, both are non-rent items. 10. Camelot :This is the main area of the zone. Watch for the aggressive grumps in Merlin's Hangout, up from Merlin's Laboratory. Morgan Le Fay and her son Mordred are hidden upstairs in the Castle: be on the lookout for them. The Invisible Knight is a hidden mob prowling about Calidone Forest. The combat fields, Sir Marhaus' Tent and King Arthur's Round Table and Throne Room are !magic rooms. The area has some funny details, including the La-Z-Boy Recliner in Merlin's Hangout. Look around and enjoy! 'Equipment' Maps: Calidone dark forest.jpg|Dryad Forest (grid map by Dank) Calidone.jpg|Combat Fields box map by Dank Calidone hill bubble.jpg|Calidone Top of Hill and In A Bubble mini-zone maps by Dank Castle camelot.jpg|Calidone Mini-Area maps by Dank|link=Camelot Castle detail map by Dank Camelot2.jpg|Ancient help file, c. 1993, Camelot, with metro stop notations by Thiara. Swamp sadness.jpg|Swamp of Sadness mini-area map by Dank Green giant.jpg|Green Giant and Mystic Dragon Cave scribble map by Dank Category:Zones